In Phase I CW Optics demonstrated the ability to apply differential absorption spectroscopy and multiple scattering techniques to the measurement of hemoglobin moieties. The objective for Phase II is the development of a noninvasive real-time blood sensor for the measurement of levels of four major hemoglobin moieties and hematocrit. The moieties to be measured are levels of oxyhemoglobin (O2Hb) reduced or deoxyhemoglobin (RHb), carboxyhemoglobin (COHb) and methemoglobin (MetHb). It also became evident that the approach could also be used to estimate hematocrit. In Phase II it is planned to modify and improve the Phase I algorithms to incorporate hematocrit measurement, to manufacture prototype devices and demonstrate the efficiency of this device in a clinical study and then to explore a suitable design for a commercial instrument. The effects of band width on the accuracy of the measurements will be examined. It is also planned to produce an integrated sensor for noninvasive real-time monitoring of hematocrit and the individual Hb components in a clinical setting. Such real time noninvasive monitoring of hemoglobin components and hematocrit is very attractive in that it avoids blood sampling, reduces the therapeutic decision time and also eliminates the risk of infection. This type of instrumentation clearly has commercial potential and should be of interest to an assortment of health care providers. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Not available.